The Indenture Servants
by Kisa Kuruta
Summary: Kurapika and Pairo want to escape the Kurutas. What happens when their new master is a pervert and has eyes for Kurapika? Rating may go up.


Kurapika looked at the brunette beside him. He loved the way the other's hair flowed in the wind. He wanted nothing more for the other to be happy. Everyone said he was kind that way.

" Hey, Kurapika? Is it really all right if we run away together? Won't the clan leader get angry? What about our parents? Won't they be sad?" The other boy asked suddenly, laying back into the soft grass.

" It's fine, Pairo. Just don't get caught on the way out and don't come back until we're adults." Kurapika looked at his weak legged friend and smiled softly.

" That makes everything better..." Pairo rolled his eyes.

" It'll be fine. We'll find a master and all will be dandy." Kurapika sat up and stretched his thin arms.

" What do you mean, master?" Pairo asked alarmed.

" We'll become indentured servants and work for a high class master. I have our employer already. That's why we escape tonight." Kurapika held an index card with an address and name written on it between two fingers.

" Okay. I'll come with you." Pairo gave a determined smile.

" Let's go pack. Lightly though. Use the bag I managed to make for you." Kurapika jumped up and ran towards his house.

He ran inside and into his room. He pulled a bag out from underneath his bed and started to throw his favorite clothes in it. He looked at his bookcase longingly. He picked up a stack of his favorite books when a knock at his door startled him.

" Kurapika, honey. Are you alright? You seemed upset when you ran inside." Kurapika's mother asked as she pushed the door open.

Kurapika tried to hide his bag to no avail. His mother saw it and sighed. She knelt on the floor and hugged him.

" Did we do something wrong to make you want to leave? I didn't mean to make you angry or mean to make you hate us. No matter what you think we will always love you." His mother said with a soft voice.

" It's not that. There's just too many rules that everyone must abide by and I can't stand them anymore. I'm going to leave until I become an adult with Pairo and we'll be back on our eighteenth birthday. Please forgive us." Kurapika pleaded.

" What'll you do during that time?" His mother asked petting his hair softly.

" We'll become indentured servants to a high up class richman and then our indentured years should be over by our eighteenth birthday so we'll immediately leave for here." Kurapika explained as the last rays of the sun dimmed.

A rock smacked against his window and Kurapika looked to see Pairo standing there. Kurapika sighed shakily and stood. His mother got up quickly and followed him through the house to the door.

" Honey, you don't have to do this! If you stay we'll talk to the elder about allowing a bit more freedom! Please just don't go!" His mother pleaded as he stepped into the cool night air.

" I'm sorry, please forgive us." He smiled through his tears at his mother as the door swung closed.

Pairo pulled him farther and farther away from the village. They walked for what seemed like miles until they stumbled into a small town. Kurapika looked around and noticed people boarding a train. Kurapika dug out his wallet and ran to the train. As they started to board he was stopped by the train conductor.

" Where are you young lads heading to?" He asked with a smiled.

" Here." Kurapika showed him the index card.

" All right that'll cost you though." The conductor eyed the boys suspiciously.

" Okay. How much?" Kurapika asked.

" Four thousand." The conductor asked as Kurapika pulled out a few coins and handed them to the older man.

The conductor nodded and motioned for them to take a seat. The chose one away from other people. They sat down and kept their luggage over their backs. They started to nod off as the train lurched forward. They squeaked and and shot up right. They looked around at the people staring at them. They sat down again and fell asleep. When they woke up again the conductor was shaking their shoulders. The stood up and ran off the train with a thank you. The conductor merely laughed. When they two boys found the address they were looking for, they entered the building.

" Kurapika, I'm nervous." Pairo whispered.

" Don't be." Kurapika replied when they were found by a boy around the age of twelve, two years older than them. He looked at them and gave a shy smile before walking up to them.

" Hello. My name is Mikoto. Are you here to see my master?" The boy asked.

" Yes." Kurapika replied shortly.

" Follow me." Mikoto said as he walked down a large corridor.

The place was pretty big and full of mahogany doors. Mikoto shoved open the most elaborate of them all. A man in his twenties sat in a chair as a girl set a tray of food down for him. She bowed and scurried away nodding to Kurapika and Pairo.

" Master. Two boys have come to see you." Mikoto spoke up as the man turned in his chair. His eyes widened and he shooed Mikoto out while ushering the two boys closer.

" How would you like to be my indentured servants?" The man asked with a smirk spread wide across his face as he eyed Kurapika.

" That's why we came." Kurapika said looking back at the man.

" You'll have to go through five years of training. Is there a specific year you want to be released?"

" When we turn eighteen in eight years." Kurapika scowled.

" Alright. I'll send you to training immediately."


End file.
